Inferno
'History' Early Life Roxanne Roth was born on September 22nd, 2005, to two normal Americans. Possibly due to the stress of birth, she was totally aflame when she was born. Her mother died during labor and her father, upon seeing what appeared to be living flame, abandoned the child. She was on fire for around 10 minutes, before passing out. She was put up for adoption and an elderly couple took her in, with whom she lived happily and her powers lay largely dormant, until she suffered a horrific nightmare at age 11. During this nightmare, she had managed to burn her home down and kill the elderly couple. Many were curious how she survived totally unscathed, though they simply dubbed it a miracle. After this incident Roxanne would live homeless and would drift from town to town for years, before finally being adopted once more and moving to Osbourne, New York. Friends Roxanne, though a senior, elected to attend high school and attempt to graduate. There, she met a few people who were genuinely kind to her. She also met Samantha Andersen, who had special gifts just like she did. She had a friendly exchange with Nicholas Scott, who she was inexplicably drawn too. Following Nick's car accident and the awakening of his own abilities, she and Samantha attempted to train Nick to control his newfound gifts. However, this would not last long as the trio, and Nick's sister Hailey, would soon escape Osbourne. Going Under After being led by the Ferryman to a Haven in Nevada for superhumans, the group soon join said Haven. They are trained in their abilities and make a few new friends, including Tundra and Howl. Roxanne and Nick soon start a romantic relationship. Ascension After a few months with the Haven, it would come under attack by the newly crowned Emperor of the United States, Robert Reynolds. The battle ends in a catastrophic defeat for the heroes, as several are killed and Roxanne and Nick are taken captive. Prisoner Roxanne, now known as Fireball, is held prisoner with Nick, now known as Zap, for nearly a full year. They spent their days training and watching each other be torn apart to test their healing factors. Greater of Two Evils During Reynolds battle with Sigma, he approached both Fireball and Zap and convinced them to assist him in the battle. The pair agree and win the battle effortlessly. Though due to several well placed bombs, believe all of their friends to be dead. Zap kills the leader of Sigma and the two of them murder many of the residents of the Sigma hideout. They then pledge their allegiance to Reynolds, now known as Silver Tongue. Rejoining the Heroes A small group of heroes would later attempt to rescue Roxanne, now Inferno, and Nick, now Tempest, from Silver Tongue's control. After a brief fight with the heroes, the duo would fight Silver Tongue and lose. Their loss was overshadowed by the arrival of Tirann, who quickly kills Silver Tongue and traps Zephyr within his orb. Inferno and Tempest bravely decide to hold him off while the other heroes escape, though they are also trapped within the orb. Cessation Following the sacrifice of Boost, those trapped within the orb return and level the battle field somewhat during the Invasion. Though Inferno, like all of the other immortals, would have her immortality sapped from her. Tirann, having achieved his goal, flees with his daughter through a portal. Aftermath The defenders are declared heroes and each are awarded medals, including their fallen. They are also informed that the UN has decided to create a superhuman team, to help defend against any other threats similar to Tirann. Inferno agrees and becomes a founding member of the PeaceKeepers . 'Personality & Relationships' Initially she was reluctant to speak with anyone and had selective mutism. Though she is slow to trust and even slower to be friendly, she is close with several of her teammates. Her closest friends on the team are SnapDragon, Trauma and Howl. For much of her time with the Nevada Haven she and Silencer, then Ballista, did not like each other, they appear to be on good terms now. Inferno is in romantic relationship with Tempest. She has displayed hypersexual tendencies from time to time, though this could be related to her BPD. She typically displays a calm and confident exterior, while being a wreck mentally. During the six month time jump between Cessation Part 3 and the Epilogue, she received psychiatric help. She was diagnosed with major depressive disorder, borderline personality disorder, PTSD, and general anxiety. Religious Views Roxanne is anti-religious. She does not hate those who are religious and is respectful to them, she just hates religion. Appearance Roxanne has a Gothic appearance. She is a thin, pale-skinned Caucasian woman. She has dual colored hair, with the right side being black and the left being orange (the same side as her orange eye). Her hair typically only reaches to about her chin. She has a fairly small breast size and thin hips. She often wears Gothic inspired makeup, including dark eye-shadow and eyeliner and dark (sometimes orange) lipstick. She also has a tendency to paint her nails. She has a lip piercing and small black gauges in her ears. 'Powers and Abilities' Pyrokinesis: 'Inferno is able to conjure, manipulate and shape the element of fire. Currently there is no known limit to how hot this fire can get. These abilities can be amplified based on stress. '''Flame Armor: '''She has the ability to cover her entire body in flame. This deals no damage to her and gives off heat to her surrounding area. '''Immunity to Fire & Heat: ' She it totally immune to any damage from heat or fire, her limits are unknown. '''Flight: '''Inferno is able to fly at speeds of around Mach-2. '''Superhuman Durability: '''Her skin is more durable than a normal humans even without her flame armor. '''Healing Factor: '''If she acts quick enough and the wound is not too severe, she can use her abilities to instantaneously cauterize her wounds. She is looking to use this on others as well. '''Peak Human Strength: '''Roxanne is able to lift roughly double her own body weight. '''Gifted Military Strategist: '''Due to her intense training during her internment, Roxanne is just as skilled in warfare as Tempest. '''Gifted Intellect: '''Inferno is a highly intelligent young woman, she is considered the one of the smartest non-genius people on the planet. '''Ultra Fast Metabolism: '''For reasons unknown, possibly due to her body literally burning off the calories, Roxanne has an incredibly fast metabolism. This explains her low body weight. She typically keeps several protein bars on her just in case. '''Gifted Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''She is a highly skilled fighter in close quarters. '''Weaknesses Inferno is mentally unpredictable and this could be easily exploited. She also is overprotective of Tempest. In an oxygen free environment her abilities would likely not work. Ice and water can quickly calm her down as well. Like all known superhumans, Roxanne is sterile. Equipment ''' '''Inferno's Suit: Deemed the trickiest to create by DXD researchers, her suit is fireproof and when she is aflame it lights with her. Notes and Trivia *She is nearly 21 years old at the conclusion of Blue Ribbon. *Roxanne had her first kiss with and lost her virginity to Tempest. *She enjoys horror movies, favoring J-Horror or K-Horror. *Her favorite bands are Type O Negative, My Dying Bride, The Misfits and Joy Division. *She enjoys French cinema and primarily watches British television. *Her nightmares were not uncommon during her powers dormant years, she would usually awaken. She describes the experience as feeling like a possession. Every year on her birthday she feels the same way again. *Due to her nightmares, she was a chronic bedwetter until the age of 13. *She has refused to talk to anyone, even Tempest, about much of her past. *Roxanne is currently the only known case of a superhuman being born with their powers, rather than develop them later. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Atheist Characters Category:Female Characters Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Caucasian Characters